


War Zones: School Style

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Tendou considers life a game of battles, Tendou knows his place, Tendou loves volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Tendou considers life a game of battles. Picking your fights. And what kind of fights exist in different areas. This is his look at the schools war zones.
Kudos: 11





	War Zones: School Style

Everyone has their own battles to fight. The school was just another war zone. But there were varying degrees of danger. If you were on your own, you were just another piece of fresh meat, but if your comrades were with you, you were a dangerous target. Especially if you were a third year.

The 1st level: the front gates. The entrance to the race of who would make it back alive. Early in the morning was the safest, sleepy comrades stumbled in. Though, one still had to watch out for pranksters awaiting their next prey. Satori had made sure not to be the victim of that assault again. 

Keeping his easy-going expression as neutral as possible. Eyes scanning for allies in the early morning. On occasion, he would see them. Satori would flock to them, strength in numbers. Individuals were likelier targets. Whereas a group carried a certain weight in threat. Pairs were still a known target, and Satori made sure to keep a look out for anyone marking them.

Though this morning Satori was lucky enough to be walking in the entrance gates with his best friend, Ushijima Wakatoshi. No one would dare to do anything to the captain of the volleyball team. And although Satori believed himself high enough in the ranks to avoid most pranks, he was still known as one to muck about here and there which made him a potential target still, despite his third-year status.

Most ‘pranks’ were pulled by seconds years with a few cocky first years thrown in the mix. Occasionally there were the odd third years who had yet to grow out of that stage. Satori wondered how they’d all fair in the coming years. Thinking about the future scared him more than anything. More than any humiliating thing that had happened over his years in school. The bullying prior to his high school years could be handled. But what Satori planned… well that’s what scared him. He hadn’t planned anything.

As he walked forwards, he was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when noise erupted from his left. Ah, someone had been caught unawares. The real world was a much bigger battlefield. And the wars were harsher out there. For now, all he had to do was survive in here.

Level 2. A simple classroom. Desks as shields. Allies and enemies spaced evenly apart. A mostly controlled environment. Yet that didn’t stop the occasional threat from arising. Hell, sometimes Satori himself was one to rise to the challenge. After all, as a third year, he liked to pride himself on the fact that he had authority and was able to calm a room quickly. Defusing situations.

The classrooms were a confined space leaving little room for escape. Though teachers often balanced out this war zone. And for the most part, Satori was left alone. People hardly bothered him. And he felt safer when his comrades were there. Either seated near him or just somewhere in the room. He knew someone here had his back. At least, in the immediate vicinity. Except for those few unfortunate shelters that he shared with no one.

Though, level 3 was the space between the classrooms. Trying to make it to the next shelter without falling. Satori had been on the receiving end of yet another prank in his early second year. Returning to class late after a quick trip to the bathroom to clean up. He met Semi in the next to class. It was the first time he’d been missing in action.

Satori used to fret about wandering the halls without a friend after that incident. He would try to act casual as he hid his hands in his pockets. Head kept straight but his eyes were downcast. Seeing his friends walking to class gave him a reason to pull them aside and chat about this and that and whatever as the hallway’s residents dwindled down, taking cover in the rooms. With the sea of people thinning, Satori took it as his cue to let his friend go and make his way to the classroom.

Though, there were times when his friends had to go, and Satori was left alone to fend for himself as he waded through the crossfire. There had been a few times when one of his comrades hung around. Even stopping him on his way to class. Satori often wondered if they knew why he stopped to talk to them. He rarely had anything to ask and often rambled on about nonsense. If they knew, they refused to say anything about it. Something Satori could appreciate. 

His tales were told at level 4. The cafeteria. This war zone posed a bigger threat. People littered the place at different proximities to one another. And fellow comrades and innocent civilians had to be used as shields. Though, Tendou was one of the people that towered over many and while that height advantage was useful, it was also a hinderance in some circumstances. He could see the food fly, but he had further to fall to dodge out of the way. Once seated at his table, bunkering down with his allies, Tendou deemed it safer. Although, he had earned food to the back of the head a few times. The first few times had been a direct attack. The ones that followed in his second years had been him getting in the way of fire.

Satori often froze when he felt the impact. Double over and collapsing on the table or the seat. Proclaiming he’d been shot. Call an ambulance. His over dramatic nature often eased the fear out of the offender’s eyes. 

The war zones eased out after that, evening out back to level 2 and 3. The classrooms and the hallways. Satori didn’t tend to stick to the walls now. He faced off against those in the middle. He deemed it his duty to take the biggest risk as a third year. After all, he didn’t want anything happening to the first years. Especially Goshiki. His precious Kouhai. 

Speaking of his Kouahi. Satori was eager to practice volleyball with him this afternoon. Satori was just entering in the 5th war zone. The most dangerous. But the one he loved more than anything. The heavy hair welcoming him in. The gym. This place hurled canons and Satori had to use his abilities to not dodge out of the way, but completely block the oncoming assault. 

This was the place where he could shine. Where he could face off against any enemy. There was nothing he feared on this court. And yet, this was the place he was most likely to get injured. He squared his shoulders though he relaxes as he slipped out of his clothes and changed into his armour: white and maroon shorts and t-shirt. As Satori looks up at the net, waiting for the ball. He knows he’s armed with his guess technique. This is where he belongs. The place he understands. Fighting in the air. Spiking. Blocking. Defending. He won’t let anyone get passed him. And if they do, they have gotten his attention and that is a very dangerous place to be. This place right here, the court, is where Satori can truly fight. He can battle here; and win.


End file.
